criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Shining Star
"Following the Tigris, you find a dead body. Is this a trap or a maze?' Plot After taking Todunn's advice, the team followed the Tigris River. On the River Bank, they found a trader Glessa dead. The team decided to check for any clues around the body. They found enough clues to suspect Auger, a local boy and Rurand, the victim's husband. After being suggested to check the trader's center, they found clues to suspect the priest Donoih. They also found a rope used to strangle the victim. After Hugo's analysis of the body, he found out that the killer uses water from the Tigris. Shen's analysis of the rope's words reveal that the killer has read Kesh Temple Hymn. While recaping, a monkey snatched Fatima's hat. After chasing the monkey, the detectives were brought to the Temple. They found clues to suspect Satara, a protester and Fiodara, a healer. They also found a stained cloth. After Nritya's analysis, she told the detectives that the killer drank Wine. After returning to the Tigris Riverbank, the team found clues to suspect Rurand and Auger. Auger said that the victim was trying to make him his slave. Fiodara, when presented with the threat she made, replied that Glessa was trying to secretly open her new shop. Then, the priest, Donoih ran to them and told that he had not told the whole truth. Donoih explained that Glessa was pregnant at the time of her death, so he needed to push out the baby for Rurand. After calming him down the detectives searched the temple's exterior, finding clues to suspect Fiodara and Satara. Satara explained that Glessa was a sinner who was trying to sell off Mesopotamian treasure. Fiodara told them that God will bring her to Hell, as she tried to disprove his teachings. After returning to the Traders Center, the detectives found clues to incriminate Fiodara as the killer. When Fiodara was asked, she denied it at first. After being persuaded by the evidence, Fiodara confessed and said she gave the victim wrong herbs when she came for the weekly healing of her baby. The next week, the victim told her that she was having stomach aches. Fiodara coming to know that she killed the baby killed Glessa to spare her from the suffering. They brought Fiodara to Donoih who was shocked to see a person who he looked upon as his daughter to be incriminated for such a crime. Donoih, in tears decided to have Fiodara locked up as a Slave to the Goddess. After the completed investigation, Faith told the team to check the Tigris Riverbank for any clues for The Order of the Dragon. Fatima soon found a cypher on the ground. After unlocking it, it was sent to Anastasia for analysis. Anastasia told them the the team had made a Power Potion, which gave all 25 of them special, unique powers. Anastasia also found the codenames and told them that "Draco" was there in Ancient Mesopotamia. On the other hand, Donoih called the detectives that he needed a necklace to verify Glessa's death to the Trader Council. The detectives found the necklace at the Temple. Donoih, calmed asked them to hand over the necklace and the detectives went to see the Sunset. As they were seeing the sunset, Satara told them that the ancient artifacts list was there in the Trader Center. Fatima, sympathetic to the cause, found the list and gave it to Satara. Faith then announced that the team would be going to the Fulsa Temple on the Euphrates banks to try and find Draco. Info Victim: Glessa( Found Strangled on the Tigris Banks) Murder Weapon: Rope Killer: Fiodara Suspects Auger Killer Attributes: * The suspect uses the water of the Tigris river. Rurand Killer Attributes: * The suspect has read the Kesh Temple Hymn * The suspect uses the water of the Tigris River. * The suspect drinks wine. Physical Attributes * The killer has Hazel Eyes. Donoih Killer Attributes: * The suspect uses the water of the Tigris River. * The suspect drinks wine. * The suspect has read the Kesh Temple Hymn. Physical Attributes * The suspect has B- blood. Fiodara Killer Attributes: * The suspect uses the water of The Tigris River. * The suspect has read the Kesh Temple Hymn * The suspect drinks wine. Physical Attributes * The suspect has Hazel Eyes. * The suspect has B- blood. Satara Killer Attributes: * The suspect has read the Kesh Temple Hymn. * The suspect drinks wine Physical Attributes * The suspect has B- blood. * The suspect has Hazel eyes.